User talk:GMRE/Archive 12
GMRE (talk) 18:42, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Xbox One The Xbox One backward compatibilty got realeased today and that means JC2 is playable on Xbox One with a copy of the Xbox 360 game. So that means its another platoform to put on the JC2 page, right? Im inactive because I don't want any spoilers for JC3, i'll be back in 2016. TGTDG (talk) 18:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :I don't play on the Xbox, but I don't think it's worth making another template... :But IDK. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::We'll definitely need templates for X1 and BS4. Anyway, time to update the Just Cause game series table. GMRE (talk) 18:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) A Terrible Reaction (mission involving Costa Del Porto) Well it seems in the File:PAX Aus 2015 Just Cause 3 – Choose your own Chaos (Gameplay - Review - interview) vid that mission is played out Do you want to go ahead and create that page? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:19, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'd like to, but we don't know what kind of awards it gives. Maybe there will have to be a new infobox? I guess the infobox could be updated/added later. GMRE (talk) 15:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Well... IDK about the whole infobox thing ::But I guess we can hold off on it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:53, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Glitch? I just finished razing PAN MILSAT to the ground completed said location to 100%. I had level 5 heat to the max. When I was heading out, I was expecting huge amounts of Panau Military coming to me, like a fleet of rocket-armed UH-10 Chippewas, MV Commands, Shimuzu PI Services, basically heat level 5 vehicles... They never came. However, my heat level remained at max. I drove around... and didn't find the military anywhere. Could this be that despawning military glitch? Or is this something new to you? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Well the heat system in JC2 is completely different in settlement limits, so when you're in a settlement you can just kill them all (unless the specific base has an infinite spawn point). I guess you had a glitch when your heat was suppose to switch from settlement limits heat to normal heat. GMRE (talk) 20:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Glitch? I Was at the big fishing port you know the one with the skull and was getting mauled buy panau military when one of their rocket launcher missiles got glitched and started flying in circles. Any ideas? 21:24, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches. GMRE (talk) 22:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) JC3 Release. Hey GMRE big whoop for jc3 huh? 20:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :I guess. GMRE (talk) 20:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for putting in in the wrong place but I'm just kinda happy. 21:09, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I used to edit here only I lost my account�� 21:55, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :What account? You could just make a new one, especially with JC3 about to come out. GMRE (talk) 21:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) SAMs in Medici I think I used to say these SAMs were the weakest because I based my judgement off of the first Nerd Cubed gameplay video it took multiple hits to down an enemy helicopter After watching several videos, I think that's an exception. From what I see, when Rico is being shot at from a helicopter, its takes like two or three rockets to down him. Feel free to take a look at some of the gameplay videos by him and Tobygames. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:27, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :I've seen every gameplay video I know of. GMRE (talk) 20:36, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Medici bazookamen Seem to have a laser coming from them As well as snipers 6:09 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :I've noticed those snipers in some videos. GMRE (talk) 20:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Just Cause 3 Giveaway and More Hello GMRE, To celebrate the launch of Just Cause 3 and bring some much deserved attention to your amazing Just Cause community, we want to run a couple of programs for visitors in partnership with Square. First, we would love to do a giveaway on your community. We'll make a blog post featuring the trailer and invite folks to comment or enter their email address for a chance to win a copy of the game on a platform of their choice. Usually this includes a small promotion module on the mainpage and article pages. We would of course design it, put it up, and take it down and all that. Ideally it would let fans watch the trailer right on your community and find the giveaway from any article page. Is this something that you think is possible? Ideally we could leave the promotion up a few weeks to make sure everyone sees it and then of course we'd take it down when it has run its course and send out the prize. Specifically, we would want to run the promo modules from 12/1 - 12/18, with a winner announced on the 21st. Let me know what you think or if you have any feedback on the idea as soon as you can by leaving a message on my talk page. Best, Matt Hadick (talk) 23:55, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Excellent. Bring it on. My copy has already shipped. GMRE (talk) 20:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Non standard capitalisation when a link is involved I noticed you changed a link on the article "The Agency" from "bavarium" to "Bavarium". I was wondering if it is standard practice on this wiki to follow the capitalisation of the target article's title when linking, even if it results in nonstandard capitalisation in the context of the sentence? If that is the case, I'll do so in future. Since bavarium is not a proper name, I'm under the impression that it would not be capitalised. Also, that weird markup with the word "span" in it was entered automatically by the visual editor, I have no idea why. SpielenMitEhre (talk) 01:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :There is currently no official policy about that. At this wiki we're much more laid back and relaxed about that and like to believe that it's better for the community if we don't get too strict with every minor detail. Of course someone will eventually get around to fixing grammar, but trust me, in most cases the correct capitalization is the least of the problems. We used to have articles written by people who could barely speak english at all. Don't worry about it and use whatever feels correct to you. I personally wouldn't normally bother to edit an article to just to change something so trivial. :I only edit in the "classic editor" "source" mode, which seems to be the only reliable way to eliminate strange extra spaces in links and odd extra codes that seem to appear at times. Because I edit in sourced mode, I tend to at times shorten needlessly long links. GMRE (talk) 16:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, thanks, good to know. I prefer source mode as well, but I was also having some problems with extra markup appearing where I didn't put it in that. I was using the source mode in the non-classic editor though. ::Another question is about writing tone / style. I didn't see anything in the Manual of Style about this, but on Wikipedia, everything is supposed to be written in a so-called encyclopaedic tone. Another user recently added some text to the Schulz Virginia article in bold here: "Like any other scooter, it doesn't go fast. It takes a long time to get to it's top speed', so have a fun time with getaways from the Panau Military'." ::When I'm editing, can I use a jovial tone such as that, or should I aim for something more like "…so it is likely to be extremely difficult to evade the military using this vehicle."? BTW, I'm not trying to be finicky, just to get an idea of what is preferred here :) SpielenMitEhre (talk) 03:48, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::That bold text you just pointed out is indeed bad and should be changed. I normally do write text in at least slightly encyclopedic tone. What you proposed as a replacement sounds about right. GMRE (talk) 10:14, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually I undid that edit. GMRE (talk) 13:39, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Getting more users to the wiki I think we should make the wiki more known by making posts about it on the Just Cause 3 forums , /r/justcause and Steam General Discussions page just before the game release. This might be a bad idea, since it would fall under advertising. The wiki is a big labour of love, and it would use a bit more visitors. What do you think? The Man Who Sold the World (talk) 11:33, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Anyone searching for JC info will definitely find the wiki. Gaming wikis are all well known. I can't officially advise spamming forums, but I guess you could respond to info searches at forums, by advising them to search the wiki. Also, as you can see above, Square Enix will do a game giveaway and more here. GMRE (talk) 13:33, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:41, November 28, 2015 (UTC) BTW, what kind of elites wield pistols? :I don't know, the kind who think they have 6-star pistols? GMRE (talk) 16:43, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::The pistols are presumably level 3-4 because they don't deal as much damage as 5-6 needs confirmation 21:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Buddy, it's a joke :::Pistols are (supposedly) weak in this game :::So highly trained soldiers wielding weak weapons create a ironic scene of sorts [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Military That article mentions that the military doesn't dare to venture to Hantu Island because they might've lost a battle there, but that itself is also speculation. Well then, please explain this: I kept running around the main EMP tower with a UH-10 Chippewa following me around and around and Japanese soldiers were shooting at me only [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :If you lured a Chippewa there, then the japs didn't shoot at it, because the game isn't programed to make them enemies to each other, because they're never suppose to be near each other. If the panauan Chippewa spawned while you were on the island then that's a glitch. The article text refers to Sri Irawan who told Rico that the Panau Military doesn't dare to go there and that there's a legend about the ghosts of cannibals, or something. GMRE (talk) 16:19, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I see ::BTW, I left a message on Portal talk:Just Cause 3, but it doesn't show up on [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Its the same if you lure them to the Ular Boys chopper in the mission Stranded they only shoot at you. 17:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Casa Montoya I just thought I would inform you but it turns out somebody has deleted the casa montya page or mabye their never was a page for it I don't know. 17:50, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, that's a site glitch. GMRE (talk) 18:31, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok good its fixed now. 18:41, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Title Just asking I am editing on mobile and can't figure out how to get a title could you help me mate? 18:45, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean a "title"? If you mean a "section heading" (like the big "Casa Montoya" above) then... I've never used a mobile device on a wiki. Normally there's buttons on the top, or right edge of an editing window for adding coded items. Try to see if there's a button to switch to "source editor"/"source mode". That would let you see all the page coding, like editing wikipedia. Then you could add two or three "="-symbol before and after your title. GMRE (talk) 18:54, November 30, 2015 (UTC) JC3 Chat. When do you get your copy? 19:02, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :I was informed in an e-mail that it was shipped via a courier some time in the middle of last week. I don't actually know where it's being shipped from, but it'll probably get here some time this week. GMRE (talk) 19:31, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem I was just wondering when there will be information about JC3 because I don't get my copy till the 20 the and that's when I gonna create an account good idea right? 19:38, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::With all the talk page edits, you should make it sooner. Also, there will be many people to add more info as of tomorrow. GMRE (talk) 19:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) CSV and USV 45 Sokol Where are these weapons? I can't find them in any video. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know, I didn't make those pages. GMRE (talk) 19:44, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes I agree 19:51, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::EDIT: I found the CSV. It's in the File:JC3 trailer 4 (E3 trailer) "This is Just Cause 3" video at the 1:54 to 1:58 timestamps. :::I am pretty sure the developers renamed it to the CS27 Misfortune. :::Still can't find the USV 45 Sokol, though I'm pretty sure the name has been renamed to another sniper rifle somewhere [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Look in some gameplay vids 21:42, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Searching (indefinitely)... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:09, November 30, 2015 (UTC) JC3 demo Good idea about the jc3 demo thing GMRE a lot of people wouldn't check. 17:59, December 1, 2015 (UTC) How do you make a thread 23:02, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :If you mean how do I add a large title into this page, then I edit in source mode and add this: JC3 demo It should probably work in the visual editor too. GMRE (talk) 16:02, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Dimah Two anonymous users have claimed that she is deceased. Either they are trolls, or she really dies in some mission. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:24, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :She probably will die then. We'll find out soon. GMRE (talk) 16:02, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Account I will be making an account in about a week because I'm going to need a new email address so yeah and if you see unregistered users posting a lot its just my IP has changed k? :You might as well create one now. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:56, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::M'kay. GMRE (talk) 16:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I need new email address I forgot and I'll get one soon ::::M'kay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:02, December 2, 2015 (UTC) UP-61 I'm 80% certain by now this weapon has become UPM61. Same with the UP-39... I am pretty sure it has become the U-39 Plechovka. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:18, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :And I'm about 50% certain by now that I'll get the game tomorrow. (I've ordered 2 things recently and one of those will get to me tomorrow. Could be the game.) That means this sort of info could become 100% certain by friday. GMRE (talk) 19:40, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I got the JC3 collectors edition today It arrived in a large cardboard box (43 x 37.5 x 51.5 cm). In there they had the normal box. Anyway, the artworks book and stuff alone have enough intel for like 10 new character articles and more. I already noticed that the Black Hand might be making a comeback, but strangely they were called "Blackhand". GMRE (talk) 16:47, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :So you got your game then? 17:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes. It's installing at the moment. It has 5 disks. GMRE (talk) 17:06, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :::II bet it really looking forward to using it 17:09, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm still flipping through the "The art of Just Cause 3" book that came with it. The game is installing disk 2. Yeah, I can't wait, but it'll probably take me until tomorrow to see completely new things, because we already have multiple mission articles. GMRE (talk) 17:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Your lucky man I don't got any consoles or PC to run it so I gotta get one I only got Xbox 360 and a windows xp 17:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't have a good PC either when JC2 came out, so I bought JC1 to pass the time while I waited. Pretty soon I joined this wiki, since most JC1 vehicles and missions didn't have articles yet. The JC2 articles were still about as messy as the JC3 articles are now. GMRE (talk) 17:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you are propobly the most active wiki person even counting all the wikis Sorry internet glitch 17:26, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :I know of a few more editors this active at a few other wikis (Saints Row Wiki and GTA wiki). GMRE (talk) 17:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I was only 16 when jc2 came out 17:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Pictures Why do you keep editing everything I do and adding low quality pictures to galleries? The pics should be streamline without HUD in them as much as possible. I read the wiki's rules and have been a part of it for years. Just wondering. User:AJM :Well you obviously have not been a part of this wiki or read our rules. At this wiki removing pictures is something that only admins do. The less focused ones will be removed once there are better ones. Right now there's no rule against the HUD being in the picture. Also, use the signature on talk pages. GMRE (talk) 21:48, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :I have been a part of it, for many years as I said. So are you an admin here then? If so I would happily help. I've got many pictures. If not, I will just keep them for myself. If I have pictures, where should I put them then? Galleries? User:AJM ::If you have a better picture, it's fine to put it into the infobox (or gallery if there's several pictures), but move the older picture and its caption into the gallery then. GMRE (talk) 21:55, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I saw you have been here for a while, just haven't been very active. GMRE (talk) 21:56, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, sweet. Thanks for the answer. I want to help, but don't want to mess anything us either. I have many town pictures without HUD as well, but I need to label them right. It is hard without a JC3 map easily accessible online. Means a lot of running back and forth, ha ha. You have a good day! User:AJM Urga Pocomaxa X4 User:CeriCat appears to have found this vehicle on Boom Island with the name "Weaponized Urga Ogar" I'm not sure about this, but aren't DLC vehicles supposed to be not spawn anywhere without it? Or maybe Boom Island is just a very odd anomaly in the game. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:57, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't played for long enough to know anything about it. I'll see about it when I'll get there. Until then, the vehicle page should be updated with the location and additional name. The current article name is also correct, because official promotional materials called it that. GMRE (talk) 17:04, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Multiple pages VS Huge articles After creating a new page, Gear Mods, I have come to a dilemma. Should we leave all information about mods on this page or perhaps create separate pages for things such as Nitrous and Max Active Explosives? The only reason I would think to do this is because if left as is, it would create a very long page of redundancies. An example is that Nitrous applies to 3 of the 8 types of mods, this would make it repeated 3 times for each of the mods on different parts of the page. I looked at the MoS and didn't see much regarding this. So, multiple pages or no? Kronos Talk 06:50, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :In my opinion, multiple pages is better, but I have read huge articles on Wikipedia about specific things :But IDK nor C [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:58, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I've only had time to play for an hour so far and I've only completed the first mission, so I don't know much about it. If all the mods are in-game presented in the same menu, then I'd make an article using the menu name. Then if the article ends up needing too many levels of subsections, I'd make more articles. I don't know, I guess you'll have to try it some way and see what happens. GMRE (talk) 17:04, December 4, 2015 (UTC) UPU-210 What about this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. Probably another Cut game content, unless it turns out somewhere. GMRE (talk) 20:18, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::The UPU-210 and Urga Stupka-210 are both in game, the Stupka-210 is a relatively rapid firing mortar I've seen it once ingame, just sitting around behind an ancient tomb I listed the coordinates if anyone wants to see if it reappears there (alternatively the rebel drop unlock requires visiting all 23 ancient tombs). The UPU-210 OTOH is a volley fire grenade launcher and unlocks for drop after completing the base I mentioned. You'll see it fairly regularly in weapon caches on bases in the special weapon slot. CeriCat (talk) 21:03, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Call of Duty: Ghosts I was at... Teluk Panau Tengah Beta and finished that place. Then 4 invisible Machine Gun - wielding elites appeared out of nowhere. (As in literally the only way I could distinguish them was by making out Machine Guns floating in mid-air shooting at me) They could still be grappled. Any take on this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:17, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :>>>----> Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. GMRE (talk) 14:38, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Some questions about pictures. So I've been taking pictures of vehicles in Just Cause 3 and I just realized I've been forgetting the rear quarter views. Should I go take those pictures or do you think the articles will survive without the rear quarter view pictures? Also, I'm going to start taking pictures of both the left and right side of vehicles, as the Rebellion variants often have asymmetrical liveries. I thought I'd let you know. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 17:15, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Just remember to name them in a reasonable way and use a gallery if there's many of them. GMRE (talk) 17:26, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, but that doesn't answer my question about the rear quarter view pictures. Should I take them or leave them out? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:10, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::JC1 vehicles have like 10 pictures each, so I guess so, if it's not too much trouble. GMRE (talk) 20:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Just Cause 3 Missions I'm not quite sure what to call the missions in Just Cause 3, because Rico no longer works for the Agency But Tom Sheldon and that Agency pilot were still stranded here Any take on this? And BTW, feel free to edit Conflicting Interests's mission section [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:25, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Not even the first mission is an agency mission, because Rico was only getting a free ride to Medici. He works for Mario and Dimah most of the time, but in a way he seems to be the leader of the Rebellion. The usual rebels think of him that way at least. I don't think the rebels even have an official leader. Or maybe they do, but I'm not that far in the story yet. GMRE (talk) 20:33, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::M'kay. Guess we will have to see. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:37, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Son of Medici This is one of the few times I am spoiling a mission (which I feel very guilty about), but I went ahead and watched the mission on Youtube It seems Di Ravello ends up in a volcano and Rico goes to that volcano and kills him there. Di Ravello has a golden Urga Mstitel. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:56, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Mainpage and Portal pages Seeing as the main page has been formatted to be more for quick access to information that most people would come here for, I think adding additional info to the portal pages would make sense. Basically, keep the main page clean and then if someone wants more info, the portal pages are the go-to. Navboard style links is what I had in mind. I was also thinking I might put quick picture links like what is on the mainpage and then have a navboard below, but I suppose this is redundant. I'll start on this project whenever I get a chance, provided you don't think it's a waste of time. Cheers. Kronos Talk 23:29, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Makes sense. Go for it. GMRE (talk) 16:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) QWTF Spy Removed the categories from Medici Police Department. Again. I undid it, but I have no idea what is up with him. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:32, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Something about Conflicting Interests Dimah refers to Cima Leon: Silo as "Cima Leon" only. I don't know what to make of it. BTW, there's a message on Talk:Litore Torto and maybe ye should archive this page. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :I think the Cima Leon bases are a part of the same weapon system. One whole base to protect a missile silo, one whole base to protect the missile control antenna and so on. GMRE (talk) 17:01, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::M'kay. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:15, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Medici Template I changed the template but it isn't showing up on any of the province articles. Any take (or fix) on this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:21, December 19, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: This was in response to the renaming of "Litore Toro" to Litore Torto. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:22, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Relax. Templates just take time to update for some reason. Something to do with the wiki servers. GMRE (talk) 17:30, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives